Fazbear Entertainment
' Fazbear Entertainment' is the company behind the chain of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Known Employees *William Afton - 1980s (owner) *Henry - 1980s (owner) *Phone Guy -1980s-1993 (Manger, Night guard) *Jeremy Fitzgerald - 1987 (Night guard) *Fritz Smith - 1987 (Night guard) *Mike Schmidt - 1993 (Night guard) *Vanessa - 2020s *Michael Afton - 2020s (Manager) Known Animatronics *Fredbear *Spring Bonnie *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Puppet *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy *JJ *Rockstar Animatronics *Mediocre Melodies *Posh Pizzeria Animatronics History Backstory Fazbear Entertainment opened the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1983. However, on June 26th, William Afton committed the Missing Children's Incident, and stuffed the bodies in the animatronics. This led to health complaints about the foul odour coming from the animatronics. as well as reports of blood and mucus, leading to the Pizzeria being closed. FNaF 1 By the time of 1993, Fazbear Entertainment had opened a Freddy's with refurbished versions of the original animatronics. Fazbear Entertainment had a introductory greetings card explaining how they were not responsible for damage to property or person, and if such an incident should occur, a missing person report would be filed within 90 days, or as long as it would take to clean the property. At the Pizzeria, Phone Guy was known to be employed there, working the night shift, and was finishing up his last week before being killed by the animatronics. Mike Schmidt was his successor, and was fairly successful, even winning employee of the month, before being fired for tampering with the animatronics. Despite having opened a smaller budgeted Pizzeria, the company was struggling due to having a poor reputation, and they spent a year trying to find a buyer, however, no other company wished to be associated with the company. Thus, the Pizzeria would close by years end. FNaF 2 In 1987, Fazbear Entertainment opened a new, large location, leaving the old location to rot, to dissuade people from remembering it. Phone Guy was employed at the location, as a boss of the location. They spent "a small fortune" on updated versions of the original animatronics, known as the 'Toy' animatronics, as well as Balloon Bo and the Puppet, fitting them with facial recognition software tied to a criminal database. Initially, the company was going to repair the original animatronics, and started retrofitting them with the new technology, but this was abandoned. William infiltrated the Pizzeria as a night guard, and after complaining about conditions, was moved to the dayshift. He committed a massacre, and altered the Toys facial recognition software to see the staff as potential threats. This led to a police investigation, even though the company still denied any wrongdoing as rumour and speculation. Eventually, the building went on lockdown, with William's successor, Jeremy Fitzgerald, to be moved to the dayshift. The company tried to track down the original restaurant owner, and find a successor to Jeremy. The building was scheduled to close down, with one last birthday being scheduled as the final event, which Jeremy would attend, which presumably ended with the Bite of 87. After Fritz Smith's shift, the Pizzeria closed down after a few weeks open, and the Toys would be scrapped due to malfunctions, with the originals being kept "in hopes of a possible reorganisation of the company". FNaF 3 As revealed in Phone Guy's Springlock training tapes, Fazbear Entertainment used Springlock suits for the original two Animatronics, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. However, after a "unfortunate incident", Fazbear Entertainment elected to retire the suits to an appropriate location to be looked by the technician, and supplied temporary suits. After finding evidence that the Spring Bonnie suit had been used against policy to bring customers into the Safe Room, Fazbear Entertainment elected to, under the excuse of "budget restrictions", to seal most safe rooms, and not to be mentioned to family, friends, or insurance representatives. FFPS In FFPS the protagonist is a manager of Fazbear Entertainment. In the completion ending, Fazbear Entertainment ceases all business due to the fire caused by Henry. Help Wanted At some point, Fazbear Entertainment hired an Indie Game Developer to make videogames based on the incidents at the Pizzerias, to fictionalise what had happened, and potentially add a new market. However, the Developer instead used his games to reveal the truth, leading to the company backpedalling. They instead hired Silver Parasol Games to make the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience to discredit the developer. to be added Special Delivery to be addedCategory:Companies Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Help Wanted Category:Villains Category:Special Delivery